Cats and a Craddle
by nessi
Summary: Co-written with fuzzi fox. Meg and Herc have married and settled in a nice house far from Thebes. Hades sends Pain and Panic with a new plan on how to defead hercules, not by killing him but taking what matters most to him.
1. Chapter1

nessi: hiya! This is our first Hercules fic...

fuzzi fox: well it is my second...

nessi: but it is still my first, so don't be meanie on me, ok? Panic do the disclaimer

Panic: fuzzi fox and nessi don't own Hercules. Fortunatly...

----------------------------

Hades paced about his chamber, still dripping after just climbing out from the pit of souls. Pain and Panic were nowhere to be seen, most likely tending to their burn wounds he had influcted on them.

"C'mon Hades baby y'can do this" He muttered to himself. "You can stop Jerkules all you need is little Megara, get her and we get him." He muttered, scratching his head as his blue flames danced around his fingers. "I got it baby!" He shouted excitedly, and screamed for Pain and Panic.

"Yes your lordship?" Pain said the moment he endered the room. Panic came fluitteirng in the room, barely able to keep still as he repeated Pain's greeting.

"I got another job for ya, maybe this time you can handle it."

Pain and Panic looked at each other.

"All you have to do is..."

"Come on Herc, let me see!" Meg tried to take Hercules's hand from her eyes but failed.

"Now, just wait a bit we're almost there..." he said playfully.

"Ok Wonder Boy, I give up."

He grinned.

"Just hurry up, will you? You're making me nervous!"

"Don't worry Meg." he continued grinning.

They walked a bit more and stopped.

"There you go." Hercules removed his hand from her eyes.

Meg opened her eyes. They were in the middle of the forest. There were flowers everywhere and a beautiful water fall in front of them.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful Herc!" She hugged him and kissed him.

"Glad you liked." Hercules smiled and kissed her. "And look. I prepared a picnic for us."

"Hercules, how sweet!" she kissed him again. He blushed lightly.

"Anything for you." He picked her up bride style and went to the picnic place.

"All you have to do, is capture meggie, goe me, can you manage that much?" Hades sneered with an evil grin. "But it won't be easy, go there, like two stray animals so you can earn their trust. Live with em for a short time and betray em and take em here! Man I'm brillaint baby!" Hades laughed. He knew that the best revenge would be to take from Herc what mattered most, his young beloved bride Megara.

"Alright your most legubriusness!" The color imps shouted together as they each morphed into a cat, one black the other white. Over the passing time they had learned how to change their color as well as their shape. Hades grinned as they tore off leaving Hades alone.

"Alright, A-Hades will rule this time! Badda-bing it's in the bag!" He chimed happily, as he began to plan out just what he would do with Megara once he had her in his grasp.

"Herc put me down!" she laughed.

"Ok." He put her down lightly in the floor. Then he opened the basket where the food was and put it on the towel. "Want a cookie?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled. Then she looked better at him and started laughing.

"What?" Hercules asked confused.

"You just look so cute with chocolate on your nose!"

"What?" he tried to take it of, but was unsucsessful and Meg just kept laughing.

"Oh well..." and he started tickling Meg.

"Herc! Stop... "she laughed ".. that!" and she continued laughing.

Pain and Panic were on a tree near.

"Now you only have to meow." Said Panic.

"Why me?"

"Just do it!"

"Meg, don't you hear something?"

"Huh?"

"I think it's coming from that tree." He got up and walked to the tree.

"See what you done now?"

"Shut up and just meow!"

"Meow."

Hercules looked up.

"Aww, it's just two cats that can't go down." He said to Meg. "I'll go get them." He climbed the tree and fetch Pain and Panic.

"Aren't they cute Meg?"

"Yes, they're cute, but what do we do with them?"

"Can't we keep them?" Hercules made puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, how can I resist? We'll keep them." She smiled.

"Great!"

Herc and Meg brough the cats home, and went to bed several hours later.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Meg smiled, kissing Herc lightly before snuggling in his arms."

"Goodnight." he replied, wrapping his arms about her, and they drifted of to sleep, lovingly holding the other in their arms. Pain and Panic had curled up on the end of the bed, waiting for them to fall asleep before morphing back into their impish forms.

"Oh! How long before we just take her." Panic said quickly, pacing in circles. "Hercules will kill us if he catches us" He contiued, his voice trempling,

Hercules started moving. Panic and Pain widened their eyes.

"Now what?" asked Panic.

"Just turn back into a cat!" Pain whispered and they did so. But Hercules only rolled in the bed, continuing sleeping peacefully.

"Hff. That was close..." said Pain.

"Yes... Let's just go sleep."

in the morning

Meg woke up alone.

"Where is he?" she got up and went to the kitchen to eat something. Minutes later, Hercules came in, looking a bit tired.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Oh sorry, good morning Meg." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Where did you go?"

"Well, you know how it is... Phil made me go to trainings, then a monster appeared..."

"You still need to go trainings?"

"Well, I need to keep on shape, and you know Phil..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know him Wonder Boy."

"Well I haven't give you a good morning kiss today, have I?" he came closer and kissed her. Then he picked her up and went to the living room.

"They stole us our spot." Said Meg looking at the two cats in the sofa.

"Don't worry we still have another sofa."

"I know, but that's our spot."

"Oh Meg, don't be annoyed because of that." Then he started kissing her.

"How can I be annoyed with you around, Wonder Boy?" she said making him blush a bit.

Herc lifted her onto his lap and sat down on the couch, hugging her close to him happily.

"I never thought I could be so happy." Meg smiled, leaning in so her nose touched Herc's. "And who would think that all this because I was attacked by Nessus! Oh, I don't know what I would have done if I never met you." Meg whispered, kissing the bridge of his nose affectionately as she took Herc's hand in her own.

"I love you too Meg." Herc blushed, staring deep into the eyes of his beloved. They leaned for eachother and kissed deeply, wrapping their arms around eachother and slid back so that Herc was leaning over Meg, causing her to laugh and buring her face in the nape of his neck as he kissed her shoulder.

Pain and Panic watched, Panic momentarily feeling guilt for having to tear them apart when it was so obvious they loved eachother so deeply.

"I'm wondering if we should still do this." he said, sounding like nothing but a meow to the happy couple.

"Don't be such a baby!" Pain hissed and curled back to sleep.


	2. Chapter2

fuzzi fox: and here comes chapter 2!

nessi: and thankies for the reviews! glad you like the story so far!

Pain: they don't own Hercules... thought they can make me do the disclaimer...

--------------------------

Meg awoke with a start, her stomache paining her as she sprinted to the bathroom and vomited.  
  
"I've been like this for two weeks, sick by morning and fine by noon." She muttered. "I wonder if I could be..." she was cut off as she lurched, vomiting the last remnants of what was in her stomache. Wiping her mouth and standing up slowly she placed a hand to her head.  
  
"I wonder if I could be pregnant, after all, last month Herc and I did make love... I wonder if I am." A smile pursed her lips as she thought of motherhood. "Well I'll wait another month, if I miss another monthly bleeding I'll know for sure. Oh Gods I hope I'm pregnant."  
  
She sighed, leaning against the wall as she recalled those nights of passion with her husband. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed and began stroking one of the cats as he purred against her hand.  
  
"Honey were you sick again?" Herc asked, appearing behind her.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"You have been sick for two weeks. Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Said Herc in a worried tone.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just wait."  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"You'll see. Don't worry." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say sweetie." He smiled and began to kiss Meg.  
  
"All this fluffyness is making me sick..." said Pain.  
  
"I think it's cute." Said Panic. Pain glared at him. "What?"  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that..." and he left the room.  
  
Panic looked at Meg and Herc that were begining to kiss more passionately. "Ok, I don't want to see this either..." And he followed Pain out of the room.  
  
Meg broke the kiss, brushing a bit of hair from Herc's face, smiling brightly at him. Burying her face into his shoulder he laughed at how affectionate she was.  
  
"But I really am worried about you being sick all the time. If you don't get better soon I'm taking you to a doctor."  
  
"Okay okay, just calm down." Meg laughed. 'Its a good thing you know nothing about the signs of pregnancy, if I am, I want it to be a surpise.' She thought happily to herself. Once again her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom as she began to vomit again, Herc rubbing her back gently as he waited for her to be well again. "Watch, by noontime I'll be fine.  
  
Now let's get something to eat, I'm having the strangest craving for eggs this morning!" She smiled. Herc laughed and led Meg to the kitchen and made some food for them both before taking a seat next to Meg.  
  
"Feeling better?" Herc asked. Meg nodded and appeared deep in thought.  
  
"Honey, do you think I'll make a good mother one day?"  
  
"Of course sweetie." He kissed her. "Why are you asking that?"  
  
"No reason." She smiled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
'I wonder if we should really do this...' thought Panic.  
  
"Hey, weren't we supposed to meet up with Hades?" asked Pain.  
  
a month later  
  
'Ok... I think I really am pregnant' Meg thought.  
  
"Sweetie, I think we should really take you to a doctor." Said Herc worried.  
  
"There's no need Herc, I'm fine." She smiled.  
  
"You are not fine! You are like that more than a month!"  
  
"It is normal." Her smile grew larger.  
  
"Normal?" Herc asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Herc... I think I'm pregnant!" she hugged him. Herc was in shock.  
  
"Y-You... p-p-pr-pregnant...how?"  
  
"Are you always that articulate?"  
  
"But...how...?" was all he could say.  
  
"Do you really want me to explain that to you?"  
  
"Er... no." He smiled sheepshy.  
  
"Now that the shock is gone, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm really happy!" he picked Meg up bride style and took her to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm gonna be a father..." Herc said, a huge smile breaking across his face as he kissed his wife passionately.  
  
"Oh Gods Herc I'm so happy!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "A mother..." She said softly, placing her hand over her stomache which was still flat showing no signs of her pregnancy yet.  
  
"Well looks like I'm going to have to take care of you a lot more." Herc laughed. "Can we still-"  
  
"Herc!" Meg cut him off sharply, knowing what he was about to say. They both laughed as Meg flicked him on the nose.  
  
"What?!" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"Pain maybe we shouldn't do this." Panic said nervously, peering at the couple as they embraced through the doorway.  
  
"Stop bein such a baby." Pain scoffed.  
  
"But she's having a baby, we can't do anything to her now, the baby didn't do anything to Hades." Panic retorted, pacing back and forth jittering.  
  
"But if we do something now it will hurt him more than ever and Hades will be even happier! Now come on!"  
  
in the garden  
  
Herc picked up a flower and gave it to Meg.  
  
"You are so sweet!" Then she looked better at the flower. "Wait, it the same you gave me that night on the garden!"  
  
"Yes..." Herc said and she blushed a bit. "You look so cute when you're blushing." She blushed harder. "Anyway Meg, you know, we need to tell my parents."  
  
"Oh, right... I hadn't thought about that..."  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's not a problem... it's just that... well... I'm a bit nervous..."  
  
"Don't worry Meg... And we have to tell my real parents too..."  
  
"You know Herc, you're really not helping..."  
  
"Sorry! But we have to."  
  
"Yeah, I know... When were you planning to go?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, I'll tell them we have news." He smiled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on, don't worry it'll be fine." He said and then kissed her. "What about the cats?"  
  
"Don't worry about them, they're cats, they can stay by themsleves. As long as we come back soon."  
  
"Ok sweetie." He started kissing her.  
  
"I wonder if we..."  
  
"Panic. Just. Shut. UP! "  
  
"But..."  
  
"It doesn't matter! They are going away, leaving us alone, you heard that? Perfect time for us to meet up with Hades and tell him the details."  
  
"I know but... just look at them!"  
  
"I don't care." And with that Pain walked away leaving Panic to his toughts.  
  
Pain led Panic down to the underworld, the bluish imp rather jittery with his conflicting emotions.  
  
"So how is everything? Peachy keen I hope?" Hades sneered as they entered his chamber.  
  
"They don't suspect a thing!" Pain chimed happily. Panic thought a moment before speakig  
  
"Megara is pregnant." Panic studdered. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."  
  
"You absolut-alay corretomondo! We wait until that rat is born and take them BOTH!" Hades laughed harder.  
  
"But..." Before Panic could respond Hades exploded into flamed.  
  
"Do NOT contradict me! Now go back before they get home!"  
  
"Oh Herc I'm so happy." Meg sighed, leaning against Herc.  
  
"Me too sweetheart." he replied, kissing her tenderly. "It's still light out, we should go to the temple of Zeus to see my parents, remember that any mortal would die upon laying eyes on mount olympus unless occompanied by a God, and right now I'm still only demi-god." Herc explained. Meg nodded and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck before following Herc to where Peg was waiting. They arrived at the temple and Meg was still stunned each time the statue moved.  
  
"Ah Son! What brings you here?" He bellowed.  
  
"Father, I have some wonderful news that I couldn't wait to share with you!" Herc laughed, throwing his arms around Meg. "You're gonna be a grandfather!"  
  
"A grandfather?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well congratulations son!" Zeus said. He turned to Meg. "And to you to!"  
  
She blushed. "Hmm Thank you!"  
  
"Come on, don't be so nervous!"  
  
"Well... I..." She blushed harder. Well, it wasn't every day you got to talk with the ruler of all gods, was it?  
  
"Father, I have to tell my normal parents too, so..."  
  
"Don't worry son, go. Just wait me to tell your mother that she's going to be a grandma!" He laughed. Then the statue returned to its usual state.  
  
When they got out of the temple Meg was still red.  
  
"You're still blushing!"  
  
"What?" she blushed some more.  
  
"Come on Meg, now we have to tell my normal parents!" he grinned.  
  
"I think it was to much emotion for a afternoon..."  
  
"Oh, well..." he picked her up. "You can't get tired." He grinned.  
  
"Herc!"  
  
"We can still go for a walk before meeting my parents."  
  
"Sure! But you know, in a walk people are supposed to walk, not be carried along."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll make an exception." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, Herc...." she kept blushing, making him he grinn. Then she pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly.  
  
Herc and Meg were both lying on the grass when the moon started shinning.  
  
"Meg, we should go now."  
  
"Yes, you're right, it's getting late."  
  
They rided on Pegasus and went to Herc's parents' home.  
  
They arrived in a short time and knocked on the door. They were greeted rather enthusiastically and joined them in the den.  
  
"Mother, father, we have something to tell you." Herc smiled, lacing an arm around Meg's waist. "We're having a baby!" Both his parents laughed in delight and embraced the couple, showing them with affection and words of celebration.  
  
"This is a perfect time to get out some wine for a toast." Meg blushed at the thought but took the glass happily as they toasted to Meg's health, and a healthy baby. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking about their hopes for the future, but as it grew late everyone grew tired and Herc decided to take Meg home, whom had already fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Herc picked her up gently, but she still woke up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were sleeping, I thought we should go home." Herc explained.  
  
"Oh, ok." Said a very sleepy Meg.  
  
"You could pass the night here." Offered Herc's mum.  
  
"No, thanks we don't want to be trouble."  
  
"It won't be trouble at all!" said his dad.  
  
"We'll go home, don't worry."  
  
"Ok, son."  
  
They said their goodbyes and rided on Pegasus back home. When they arrived, Hercules picked Meg up, that had fallen asleep again, and they entered and Herc saw the two cats sleeping on the sofa. He carried Meg to their room and placed her gently on the bed.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." And he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter3

fuzzi fox: thanks for the reviews

nessi: now Hades, be a good little god and do the disclaimer

Hades: they don't own Hercules... and why the heck amI doing this?

oooooooooooooo

Meg woke first, her stomach paining her as she sprinted to the bathroom and vomited.

She smiled. Her stomach growled and she went to get something to eat in the kitchen and sat down contently at the table, eating some eggs, bread, and grapes.

"Morning." She mumbled, her mouth full of food. Herc came over to her and stroked her still flat stomach.

"Morning Meg." Herc kissed her.

"How are you doing sleepy head?"

"Hmm... sleepy?" he grinned sheepsly. "And you?"

"I vomited a bit ago, but otherwise I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm used to it already." She continued eating her breakfast.

"Oki."

"Herc... do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Meg asked.

"Er... hadn't thought about that... no idea. What do you think?"

"I don't know... I always wanted to a little girl... but I would like a boy too... Do

you want to have other kids after this?"

"Wh-what?"

"I was kidding... But do you?" she grinned.

"I don't know! You are already thinking in that?"

"Well..."

"Would you?"

"I don't know..."

"See? You can't answer either!"

"So? Your point is?"

"Never mind..." Herc picked her up.

"Herc! Put me down!"

"Why should I put you down?"

"Because I'm pregnant! I... need rest! And... I need to finish my breakfast!"

"You are resting... If I put you down, you would have to walk and then you wouldn't be able to rest. Besides you can finish it later..."

"That was weird coming from you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing..."

He carried her to the living room. "Ok I'll put you down." And he put her down on the sofa. Then he moved so that they were lieing side by side and began to kiss her. She kissed him back and they stayed like that for some time.

"Now, will you answer me?"

"Huh?"

"Will you want more kids after this?"

"Meg!"

5 months later

Meg was resting on the couched, slumped to put less pressure on her back, her hands resting over her large belly. Her fingers searched for the familiar thump-thump-thump and once she found it she grabbed Herc's hand and placed his fingers over the spot.

"Feel that? That's our baby's heartbeat." She smiled, her cheeks flushing red. Herc seemed surprised, he was fascinated that Meg was carrying a child inside of her, and that he could feel the baby's heartbeat. He looked up at her and kissed her.

"I love you so much." He smiled. She laughed softly and placed her hand over his, that was still resting on her bare stomach.

"Talk to our baby, I want them to know your voice too." She smiled. Herc laughed and kissed her stomach playfully and rested his nose on her belly button.

"Hey baby, you're gonna bring us so much happiness you know that?" He smiled, as his hand stroked lightly over her stomach.

Meg smiled at him. "Yes, he or she must know it... I'm so happy Herc!"

"Yes, so am I." Herc kissed her and she kissed him back. "How much time left?"

"Three months..."

"It's gone be a long wait..."

"Don't worry, we'll make it... Have you thought about it? In three monts we're going to be parents!"

oooooooooooooooo

Pain and Panic looked up at Hades nervously.

"Six months pregnant eh? Badda-bing I got a be-rilliant plan boys! S'like this babes, kidnap Meg NOW. This will be the worst thing to happen to Jerkules and at the same time I'll get revenge on my little Nut-Meg for spoiling my brilliant plan for Olympian takeover of that 'high and mightly' Zeuzy-Goosie." He explained.

Panic gulped and tore his eyes away from his master, unwilling to partake in anything to bring harm upon Herc and Meg. Living with them for six months had shone a new light on light upon whom he was taught were his enemies. He sighed deeply, knowing he had no other choice in the matter and would have to carry through with the plan or risk being mutilated by Hades.

That night the imps sat on the edge of the bed where the couple was sleeping happily, closely held in each other's embrace.

"Come on already!" Pain groaned, annoyed at how reluctant Panic was.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"For the last time, YES! What's your problem Panic?" Pain asked getting even more annoyed.

"Well... it's just... Haven't you noticed how they treat us?"

"Yes, so what?"

"They care about us! And what do we do? We're ruining thei lifes!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that's the idea."

"I did but..."

"There's no buts. We'll do this and that's it." Pain put a poison in a rag.

"But I don't want to do this!"

"And that doesn't matter! We'll just do as Hades says." He then placed the rag on Meg's mouth. She tried to breath and woke up, but soon fall unconscious. Then she started to bleed. Pain tried to wake her up, but it was no use. "Ok, it's done."

"You didn't kill her, did you?"

"Hello, Earth to Panic. We're supposed to kidnap her, why would I kill her?"

"How should I know? I don't even know why you want to kidnap her."

"Because Hades says so. He wants revenge, he will have revenge. And I'm not going to disobey because of you."

"But don't you see?"

"Ok Panic, you know what? Shut up."

Panic stayed quiet, but not happy. They went back to the underworld, and brought Meg with them.

"Great job boys! Now Jerkules is gonna pay..."

on the next day

When Herc woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Meg was not there. _No big deal_, he thought, since she was always up before him. But then he looked at the blood in her pillow. He started to get worried. _Maybe she just cut herself and is treating the cut..._ He tried to assure himself. He started looking for Meg all over the place, getting more panicked eeach time he entered some room she wasn't in. He looked in the garden and saw nothing. That was when he knew something was wrong.

Herc was frantic, at six months pregnant she was in no state to be missing.

When Meg awoke her head was throbbing, and when she placed her hands over her face she noticed that around her nose and mouth was covered in dried blood. She retracted and looked at her fingers, dotted with crimson and she looked around as she found herself in all too familiar surroundings.

"Gods no!" She gasped. Almost instinctively her hands went over her abdomen as she searched for the familiar heartbeat or the feel of the baby's kick. It took only seconds to find and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why am I in the underworld..." Just then the door opened slowly and Hades appeared. 'oh no' she thought to herself.

"How's my little Nut-Meg, welcome home" He grinned.

"I'm not dead!" She snapped back.

"Oh course not, but unless your beloved Jerkules obeys my every command you'll join the rest of the crowd down here. I'd think you'd like that, you'd fit in for once!" Meg fought the urge to cry as she held both arms across her abdomen. Hades grinned and moved closer to her as she attempted to move away he pulled her to her feet with his smoky arms.

"Let go of me!" She demanded. Hades placed his hand over her abdomen, stroking her gently. She violenty beat against his chest trying to get him away from her.

"Calm down Nut-Meg, I ain't after your little bundle of 'joy'" he grinned. "well I got things to take care of, you might wanna sleep so you can be fully rested for tomorrow.

"Damn you!" She screamed after him as he shut the door.


	4. Chapter4

Nessi: Thanks for the reviews! bows

Phil: nessi and fuxxi don't own Hercules.

* * *

Herc knew she wouldn't run away… Someone had kidnaped her. _**But who would do that? And why? Maybe revenge but...**_ He didn't know anyone that would want revenge... except a certain someone... but... he couldn't do it, right? He wasn't free! "I need to talk to my father." Herc finally decided and went to the temple of Zeus.

"Hello father."

"Hercules, my boy, how are you?" Zeus cheered but the he saw Hercules unhappy face. "What's the matter? You don't look to good."

"Meg has disappeared." He said with a grim look.

"Maybe she just went off for a walk! Don't worry, son."

"But there was blood in her pillow! Besides, she always tells me when she's going, especially now! Don't forget she's **_pregnant_!"**

There was a pause.

"Er... Has Hades got out of the pit of death?" Herc asked, fearing the obvious answer.

"Yes, some months ago, if I remember..."

"Oh no!" Herc whispered, his fears comfirmed. "I have to go!"

* * *

_**So I'm in the underworld... Can't get out and Herc probably has no idea where I am... Just great...** _Meg sighed. 

Standing up wearily Meg looked around the all too familiar surroundings trying to remember the closest way out. With a hand resting on her stomach she approached the door and pressed her ear against it and heard none other than Hades voice on the other side talking to who she assumed, was Pain and Panic.

* * *

"Son!" Zeus boomed, but Herc didn't hesitate. He feared for Meg's life, and the life of their unborn child. He knew that Hades would not hesitate to kill her and this caused him greater fear and panic than he had ever felt before. 

"I'm coming Meg." He whispered to himself before leaping on Pegasus' back who was contently eating some grass. Sensing his friend's sense of urgency Peg flew as fast he could manage towards the entrance to the underworld although the very prospect frightened him so.

* * *

"This can't be…" Meg whispered to herself. Panic stricken she backed away from the door, both hands resting protectively over her abdomen. Her eyes searched vainly for an escape. Upon finding none she began to kick at a loose piece of rock in the wall and proceeded to use it to bash away at the rock hoping there was another empty room on the other side that she could reach. However, in her state, she was in no shape for such a task and wore herself out before she had made barely a scratch in the wall.

* * *

Pegasus shivered as he entered the underworld. 

"Calm down boy." Herc said as he got to the floor and took out his sword.

Hades watched the scene from an orb. "Jerkules arrived! Took him long enough to find out she was here. Boys, bring Meg here!" Hades ordered Panic and Pain, and soon the two imps returned with her.

"What do you want you monster?" She looked with despise at Hades.

"Now, now, is that a nice way of speaking to an old friend? I just thought you'de like to see your love..."

"What?" Meg blanched. "What have you done to him?!" She screamed.

"Oh, I haven't done anything to him..." He smirked and pointed to the orb where she could Herc looking around. "...yet."

"Hercules!" She gasped with the sight. _What is he going to do?_

"Take her to the room again." Hades said and walked out. "I'm going to take care of some details..."

"No!" her scream echoed in the stone chamber as she was taken back to the room. She sat on the floor, her eyes filled with tears.** _Now what? He's going to get Herc! _**Some moments passed and she heard a voice calling her namefrom outside. "Herc?" She opened her eyes and got up. "Hercules!" She yelled, hoping he would understand where she was.

"Meg!" Then suddenly the wall broke. Meg coughed a bit as the dust got in contact with her face.

Hercules ran to Meg. "I was so worried about you!" He hugged her tight.

"Oh Herc!" She kissed him deeply, pulling back only to embrace him as tight as she could "I thought Hades had you!" She wept as the tears spilled over her eyes.

"No, he didn't as you can see." He kissed the top of her head gently. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" An angry look passed on his face.

"No, I'm alright." She tranquilized him. "Oh Gods I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed her again, relieved beyond words to have her safe in his arms. "Now let's go away from this place, Pegasus is down there waiting." He started running.

"Herc wait! I can't run in this state." She yelped.

"I'm sorry. I completly forgot." He picked her up. "Better now?" Meg laughed a bit,

"Of course wonderboy"

"How sweet. I hate to interrupt this touching momment but..." Said a voice behind them.

"Hades!" Herc called angry.

"Glad you still know my name, I haven't seen you for a while." Hades smirked.

"Let's just get out of here." He said.

"And how do you plan to get out? My puppy seemed to like his new toy."

"Huh?"

"Well, see for yourself." Hades pointed. Then they saw Cereberus with his enormous paw on the top of Pegasus, making the flying horse unabble to move.

"Pegasus!" Herc gasped. Then he turned around and glared at Hades. "Release him!"

"So you can escape? Nah, I don't think so. You caused me a lot of trouble... Now I'll take my revenge..."

"Hades what do you want from me?" Herc screamed, shaking in his rage still holding Meg close to him in fear that Hades would try to take her away from him again. As everything began to sink in Meg clung to Herc tighter, silently praying that they would get out.

"Naddas big boy!" Hades laughed. "It seems like my favorite hero** _Jerkules_** is going to be a father, I'll have _**another**_ of Zeus' _**spawn**_ children to worry about." Hades grumbled. "Or will I?" he rubbed his chin questioningly.

"I swear if you touch her! I'll-"

"Do what? You're mortal baby d'ya seem t'forget that?" Hades laughed. Herc's eyes darted back and forth between Pegasus and Hades not knowing what to do when he noticed panic creeping up towards Pegasus. Squinting her eyes Meg saw him too. Knowing him as he was she knew he was no threat and whispered in Herc's ear,

"Don't worry about him Herc, Panic is harmless." Trusting her, Herc forced himself to look back at Hades.

"It looks like Jerkules is confused as always." Hades laughed. Suddenly a loud series of yelps was heard followed by panicked bird calls. All eyes darted to see Pegasus escaping from Cerberus's clutches as the large three headed dog licked its paw that appeared to be bleeding.

Meg managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of Panic running out of sight. Before she was placed on Peg's back and they flew out of the underworld.

* * *

"Good work Panic." Hades grinned as Panic crept up to him. He was relieved that the pair had gotten away, but was confused as to why Hades had ordered him to attack Cerberus. "Everything is going** _exactly_** as I planned." 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: As usual... we don't own Hercules.

* * *

"Now, go back to their house, before they notice you're gone." Hades ordered the two imps who morphed into cats and disappeared.

* * *

Soon, they arrived the villa.

Herc helped Meg to the floor and held her in his arms. "I think we're safe now." A guilty look was on his face. He started walking in circles.

"Meg, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I was just at your side, how didn't I notice? They just took you, right next to me and I did nothing-"

"Herc, don't worry, it's alright…"

He stopped and stared at her. "It is alright! How can you say that? He could've hurt you! He could've hurt the baby! How can it be okay? And it's my entire fault! I should have-!"

"Hercules, stop!" She almost yelled. It seemed to calm him. "It is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It was Hades's fault! You saved me! I don't blame you for anything. And," Her face softened and she smiled. "You shouldn't blame yourself either. I am alright." She placed her hand on her abdomen. "The baby is alright."

He whipped the tears that had formed in his eyes. "I was so afraid to lose you…" He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Its's all good now…" She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

He smiled and held her close. "Let's go inside."

She nodded and they walked in. She sat in the sofa and waited for him to come. "Herc?" She called as she saw him entering the kitchen.

"Just wait a bit." Was the answer that came to her.

While she waited, the white cat came to her lap. She petted and he purred. "You're so cute."

Five minutes later Hercules entered the room with some fried eggs in a plate and a flower in his hand. He sat next to her and gave her the flower. "Sorry, it's not anything more formal."

"How sweet." He smiled and kissed her. Panic left the lovebirds alone.

"Well, I thought you'd be hungry, so I did some eggs." He offered her the eggs.

"Thanks Herc." She smiled and took the plate. Indeed she was hungry; she hadn't eaten anything the whole day, so she ate the eggs happily. When she finished, she pushed the plate aside and let her head fall in his lap.

Herc stared at his love and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Wonder Boy." And with that, they kissed.

Panic and Pain watched them from the top of the bookcase in the living room.

"Do you know why Hades sent me to free the flying horse?"

"No idea. I thought he'd kill them. Well, he must have a reason." Pain answered. He saw how Panic looked at them. "And you, don't get attached to them. We're here for revenge."

Panic looked at Pain, somewhat annoyed.

"Well what does Hades _do_ for us? He just beats us to a pulp if we mess up. But they take care of us. Food, a _comfy_ place to sleep, and they're so nice to us. Why?" Pain was startled, Panic had never before shown any sign of intelligence and never stood up to anyone.

"Shut up I told you!" Pain snapped. The hurt and terrified look on his friend's face didn't alter the way he spoke. "Hades will _kill_ us, totally _slaughter_ us if we switch sides. Besides, why work for them? The "good" guys? What makes them so "good"? Damnit Panic stop thinking to much!" He snapped. Still in cat form he hissed loudly and scratched Panic across the face. Panic's pained yelp drew the attention of Herc and Meg, but before they could react he dashed out of the room not far behind Pain.

Hades had summoned them, that familiar screaming in their heads was louder than ever, which only happened when Hades wanted to summon them. Panic was reluctant to go, but without Pain he had little choice. Following the other cat to the cold and damp underworld they shifted back to their normal forms, their catlike grace and agility disappearing with their forms.

"Pain! Panic!" They could hear his voice streaming through the cavern-like darkness. The imps appeared before their master.

"You called us Master?" They chanted at once. It sounded so awkward to them, the term 'master' not fitting Hades' personality.

"They're 'distracted' now and won't notice your missing so now's the best time baby to reveal my ba-rilliant plan! Y'see, last year when Jercules made that deal to trade his life for little Nut-Meg's I agreed, hey even if he did survive he'd die right? Well lucky boy becomes a God, so I can't kill him. But! There's such a lovely loophole! He became mortal, making the deal valid again. Whoo baby I shoulda' thought of it sooner! But when I realized it little chickie-poo there was already pregnant and since that baby ain't in on the deal I can't harm it. So, after she has the kid and she's done a-nursing it till that spawn of Jercules can drink from a bottle I'll poison her. To tease him. Make him believe he can cure her and save her. He didn't give me his part of the deal so I'll take mine back! And, the best part is, no one can a do anything! Ba-zing what a way to win! I get my revenge even sweeter than I ever thought. At first I thought about killing _him_ to finish the deal, but if I remember "there are worse things" than death. To quote that _great_ Hero! With Meggie gone and their child helpless and in need of his care he won't have time for much Hero work! Destroy his career, and his life! And by killin Meggie I get revenge on her too!" Hades began laughing after his speech, and the sound sent chills down Panic's spine. Even in his entire existence Panic never could adjust to that maniacal laughter.

"But why not just kill the kid too? That'll kill Herc worse." Pain offered. Panic threw him a hot stare but tried not to make his discomfort obvious.

"That one Zeus would fry me for. By killing Meg I'm only fulfilling a deal. If you can't pay a dept they take back the chariot, am I right?" Hades laughed again and Panic recoiled some.

"Why did kidnap Meg and have me set Pegasus free?" Panic asked meekly.

"Can't kill the flying pinto either, Zeusy-goosie would cook me for that also. And, taking his best friend as well as his wife would only make him mad, not depressed. And I ain't aiming for pissing him off. I want to throw him into sheer depression! Hate life, realize how stupid he was for thinking he could get away with this!" Hades drummed his fingers on his chin. "Well go back now. Watch them, and report to me if they start to suspect things". He turned and left the imps, showing he had no more interest in them and was caught up in his own arrogance once more.

* * *

"Pain, how could you say that?" Panic asked as they returned the villa.

"Say what?"

"That thing about killing the baby!"

"Hades won't do it, why worry about it now? Correction: why did you get worried at all?"

"Because-"

"Forget it, I think I don't want to know. You'll just start those annoying conversations." He mimicked Panic in a high-pitched voice. "Why? Why don't we stay with them? "

Pain returned to his normal voice. "If I hear one more word about that…" He morphed back to his cat form and entered the house.

Panic sighed sadly. Through the window, he could see Meg's and Herc's shadows. Meg seemed happy, bouncing like a schoolgirl, probably talking about the baby. Herc seemed happy too as he hugged his wife. Panic lied down on the grass and thought. What could he do? He wanted to stay with them, never see Hades again. But that was impossible. The two shadows disappeared. Like Pain had said, Hades would kill them if they switched sides. But he knew he had to do something. And Pain wouldn't help him… Maybe he could warn them. It would be risky, but it was his only chance to help them. He sighed again and entered the house as a cat.

Panic walked in the corridor and heard voices in the living room.

"I wonder where those cats keep going." Were they beginning to suspect?

"Herc, don't worry about it. They're cats, they're always out."

"Yes, I guess so…"

Panic entered the room. Meg looked at him. "See? He's here. Come here kitty." Panic climbed the sofa and sat in Meg's lap. She petted the white cat.

"I just hope Hades won't try anything again." Hercules suddenly said.

"Why are you talking about this now? Anyway, if he does try something, I know my Wonder Boy will save me." She knew he was still angry with himself about what happened, so she tried to light things up. Herc smiled.

Panic looked worried at both. Should he tell them now? But then he saw Pain glaring at him, next to the door, and decided against it. Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty. There he was, enjoying the comfort of their house, knowing Hades plan and doing nothing to help them. He jumped to the floor and left the room. Pain followed him.

Panic looked back. "What?"

"You weren't thinking about _telling_ them anything, were you?" He kept glaring.

"What if I was?"

"You wouldn't." Pain hissed and scratched Panic again. But this time, Panic hissed and attacked the other cat. They hissed loudly as they fought.

Attracted by the noise, Herc and Meg left the room to find the two cats attacking each other. They immediately separated them and noticed they were both covered in scratches.

"Why did they start fighting? They usually get along." Meg said as she picked up Panic.

"I don't know, but right now, we should just worry about taking care of them." Herc picked Pain from the floor. The black cat hissed once again.

"You're right."

* * *

Several months were to pass before Hades made another move, all the while Panic's guilt growing worse and Pain's aggravations rising. Panic was lying in the den, waiting for the midwife to come to tell Herc when his child was born.

He was pacing about the room wildly, wringing his hands running over every bad scenario and cursing himself for it and then would talk about how everything would be perfect.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy… or a girl… what name… oh… is Meg gonna be alright? She's been in there for quite a while… but the midwife says its normal to take a while… is she okay? Is our baby okay? What if something is going wrong?"

?" His prattling continued ceaselessly, and it was grinding on Pain's nerves who simply got up and left the room, but Panic, with his conscience tearing away at him, walked up to Herc and began purring against his legs.

. He had wanted to warn them of the impending danger, to help them, but he was fearful for his own life. Although he was not mortal, Hades could end his life as easily as if he was one.

"Mr. Hercules? You can see your wife now." The midwife smiled.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked excitedly as he sprinted to see his wife and newborn child.


End file.
